Listen To Your Heart
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Tifa watches Cloud and Aeris have fun at the Gold Saucer. Heartbroken, she wanders around alone, until another certain blonde man catches her eye...Cid/Tifa pairing! O_o What was I thinking? *lol* Part II up.
1. Part I

Author's Note: I was playing Kingdom Hearts when I came up with the idea for this fic, for some reason I don't really know…anyway, it has a _very _unusual pairing, though it's nothing sick or perverted ^_^v Promise! 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft, the plot of the fic belongs to me ^_^ Don't sue me please!

Dedication: Dedicated to Squaresoft and Disney for creating the awesome game Kingdom Hearts.

Listen To Your Heart

Tifa let out a heavy sigh when she watched Cloud and Aeris march away, joking about various things and obviously having a lot of fun. Great. Just because she had been too shy and fearful to go and ask Cloud first, the little Cetra girl had been faster than her – and was now hanging out with the spike haired warrior. Silently, Tifa cursed the Gold Saucer's cable railway, after all, the damned thing was to blame for the fact that… "Damn you, stupid piece of @&/%$%$!" The angered yell of Cid Highwind, everyone's most famous pilot, tore Tifa out of her thoughts, and she looked from the balcony she had been standing on down into the hotel hall, where Cid was tormenting the Hotel's cigarette machine by kicking it vigorously. "Cid!" Tifa called down from her higher position, the pilot's actions amusing her so much that she completely forgot about Cloud and Aeris – for now. "Cid, stop! You want them to kick us out?" Cid looked up at her, giving her his trademark lopsided grin, before he got angry again and kicked the machine once more. "Stupid thing ate my @&%$/%§ gil!" the pilot then exclaimed. Tifa, in her mind already imaging how the hotel owner kicked Cid out, hurried down the stairs and came to a stop next to her smoking friend. "Come on, let me try." She offered. Cid nodded and stepped aside while Tifa started to shake the machine, until the pack that had been stuck inside fell down and Cid could take it out. "Thanks!" the pilot beamed, immediately ripping the package open and lightening one of the cigarettes. Tifa gave him a smile and replied: "Anytime, Cid. But you know, I think you really should stop…" she trailed off when she saw Cloud and Aeris walk by once more, neither of them paying any attention to her. Her face fell, and that caused Cid to look around in surprise. When he saw the Cetra and the warrior frolic around, he let out an inner sigh before he turned to look at the brunette fist fighter again. "Hey, don't let them ruin your mood." The pilot spoke, grinning at Tifa so broadly that the corners of his mouth almost paid a visit to his ears. "Why don't you forget them for now and go for a drink with old little me?" Tifa smiled at him and shook her head. "Thanks a lot, Cid, but I'm really not in the mood for that." "Aw, come on." Cid begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes – the ones he always used to talk Shera into cooking for him. "I'll invite you. I owe you one for getting me the ciggys anyway." He now offered, finally making Tifa nod. "Okay, if you pay, I'll tag along." The brunette giggled while Cid gave her his lopsided grin once more. "That's typical for you women, at first you say no, but when the guy offers to pay, you agree." He then teased her. Tifa raised her fist threateningly, causing the pilot to gasp in mock horror and take a step back. "I'm sorry!" he cried out, nearly falling on his knees, "I'm sorry, please don't use your Water Kick on me!" Tifa laughed and shook her head. "I won't, don't worry. I'll save my energy to Water Kick Sephiroth's butt from here to next Sunday." Cid grinned and nodded. "That's what I call the right way of thinking. Now, shall we go, my Lady?" he then asked, offering his arm to the brunette. Tifa giggled, accepting the offer and taking the pilot's arm. Together, the two marched off, towards the Gold Saucer Bar. 

Two hours and twenty drinks later, both Cid and Tifa were in a very good mood. "…and then, that guy came walking up to me and was all like, Hey baby, how do you like your eggs in the morning? I mean, that saying is so old that it has a beard!" Tifa exclaimed, causing the pilot to chuckle and nod. Tifa finished her last glass of coke rum and burped, causing Cid to raise both eyebrows. "And there all of you say that I have no manners." The pilot then murmured, earning a kick against his shin in reply. "Ow!" he yelped, holding his aching leg while grimacing at Tifa. "You're mean, I paid all your drinks, and in return you kick me?" the pilot complained. "Aww, I'm sorry." Tifa spoke, leaning down to look at Cid. "Want me to make it better?" Cid nodded, an odd warmth suddenly filling his heart when he looked at the brunette woman. Tifa looked up from his leg, into the pilot's blue eyes, surprised at the heat she suddenly felt. _"It has to be the alcohol."_ The brunette thought to herself, shaking her head a little to get rid of the warmth. Cid coughed and lit another cigarette. "We should go back to the hotel now." The pilot suggested, taking a deep drag from his ciggy and blowing a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. Tifa nodded, and they stood up, both swaying a little from the massive amounts of alcohol they had consumed. Tifa giggled and clung to Cid's arm for support, causing the pilot to put it around her waist. "Just to make sure that you don't fall." He chuckled, earning another giggle in reply. The two of them swayed back to the hotel and somehow made it up the stairs which led to their rooms without falling flat on their faces. On the small balcony, they stopped. "Thanks, Cid." Tifa spoke, smiling up at the taller man. "For paying your drinks? You're welcome." The pilot replied, throwing his cigarette out of the open window. "Not just for the drinks…for the great evening." The brunette replied, causing Cid to blush, something that she never would have expected to see…not in this life. "Aw, come on. No need to thank me. We're friends after all, right?" the pilot finally replied while his face slowly returned to it's normal colour. "Yeah." Tifa spoke, before making a vague gesture into the direction where her room laid. "I'll go to bed now, seeing that we have to get up tomorrow…good night, Cid." "Good night." Cid replied, smiling at the smaller woman, before he turned around and marched into his room, closing the door behind him. He let himself fall down into his bed, sighed and stared up at the ceiling. For some reason, the pilot couldn't forget Tifa's smile, the joy he had felt when he had been holding her during their walk back to the hotel…the warmth that had been filling him during the whole two hours he had spent with the joyful brunette. Letting out another sigh, Cid started to undress, thus wearing nothing more than his blue boxers when somebody knocked against his door. "Huh?" the pilot thought to himself, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Who would want to visit him at that time of the night? He slowly walked over and opened the door, only to find himself face to face with Tifa – who was crying her eyes out for some reason. "Tiff? What…" the blonde pilot started, but Tifa interrupted him: "They're together in her room. And they are…" It took Cid a while to realize – his mind was still clouded from the whisky he had drunk – but when he did, he had to keep himself from letting out a groan. To reach her room, Tifa had to walk past the one Aeris had rented, and she probably had heard some noises that had been impossible to interpret wrong. Tifa let out another sob, and Cid quickly stepped aside. "Come in", he quickly offered, completely forgetting about the fact that he was almost naked. Tifa accepted his offer, and the pilot closed the door again as soon as she had entered. "Wanna sit down?" he now asked, pointing towards his bed. Tifa nodded, and one minute later, the two sat side by side, Cid putting his arm around Tifa's shoulders to soothe her. "Hey, calm down. No man on this earth is worth your tears." The pilot spoke, his normally rough and grumpy voice full of unexpected gentleness. "Especially not him." Tifa looked at her friend, her eyes red and swollen from crying. "What do you mean, especially not him?" she finally asked while Cid stroke her back. "I mean that everyone of Avalanche knows that you're head over heels for him, and he's the only one who doesn't? Aw, come on, not even Cloud can be that dumb. He surely knows what you feel, but he doesn't care. All he wants is the Cetra girl, and it doesn't matter to him if he hurts you or anyone else." Cid shot back, obviously angered about Clouds behaviour. How could that spikey haired freak dare? How could he dare to practically make out with Aeris right in front of Tifa, when he knew what she felt for him? "You…you think that he knows?" Tifa now asked, her voice shaking. What if Cid was right? What if Cloud knew…and couldn't care less about her? "I'm sure he knows." Cid gently replied, in the same moment hating himself for hurting the brunette with his words. "Even I noticed, Tifa, and I'm not very sensitive." Tifa didn't reply anything, she just sat next to the pilot and stared down on her legs. "I don't know if I love him, not anymore." She finally spoke after almost fifteen minutes of silence. "I mean, I always thought that I did…but if you're right…and he's with Aeris, right this minute, so I'm only wasting my time, right?" At the last sentence, Tifa started to cry again, and Cid pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Tifa, stop crying." He whispered into her ear, showing a side of him that only very few people got to see. "He's not worth it…and you don't deserve this. You deserve someone who respects you, who would to anything to make you happy…someone who loves you…like I do." The last three words slipped Cid's mouth before he could stop himself, and in the next moment, he was terrified about what he had said. Tifa pulled back to look at him, her eyes clearly showing her surprise. "Like you do?" she then repeated, her voice shaking. "You…you…" "Yes." Cid replied, avoiding Tifa's eyes while he spoke. "Like I do." _"He loves me?" _Tifa thought to herself, looking at the pilot all the time. Then, realization came upon her, with the force of a sledgehammer. _"He loves me."_ "Cid…come on, look at me." The brunette softly spoke, taking the pilots hand into hers. Slowly, Cid's blue eyes came up and met hers, and for the first time since they had met, his eyes showed fear. _"Funny", Tifa thought to herself, __"he never seemed fearful about Sephiroth or the monster's we've fought, but now he's scared." "If you want to leave now, it's okay." The pilot now spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I don't want to." Tifa replied, her free hand reaching out and caressing the beardy cheeks of her friend. "What I want…is this." And with that, she leaned forward, until her lips met those of Cid in an at first soft, then more passionate kiss. They sank backwards until they laid on the bed, with Tifa on top of Cid, and when the lights went out, neither of them was wearing any clothes at all. _

The next morning, the other member's of Avalanche were greeted with a very unexpected sight. All of them had known about the fact that Aeris and Cloud had spent the night together, but when Cid and Tifa came walking out of the same room, with Cid's arm around Tifa's waist, even Vincent gaped. "Okay", Yuffie finally spoke, after everyone had stared at the two for a while, "what is going on here?" "Not much", Tifa replied, a mischief glint in her eyes, "just two people who like each other…very much." Cid gave her a toothy grin, and she grinned back. Yuffie scampered over to the two and whispered into Tifa's ear: "He's fifteen years older than you. And you tell me that liking Vincent is odd?" Tifa blushed heavily and poked Yuffie's ribs, causing the young ninja to squeal and jump backwards. "You shut up!" the brunette commanded, just in time for Cloud and Aeris – who came walking down the stairs – to hear. "What's going on?" Cloud asked, totally clueless about the situation at first – until he saw that Cid held Tifa. "Huh?" both Cloud and Aeris blurted out, causing Yuffie to giggle. "They're together." The ninja declared as soon as she had gotten over her giggle fit, her voice clearly showing the joy she felt about the fact that she could rub it into Cloud's face. The warrior's face now fell, Yuffie gloating over it with glee. "Oh, really?" Aeris cried out, beaming so brightly that Cid seriously considered to put on some sunglasses. "That's great! I'm so happy for you, Tifa and Cid!" Both Tifa and Cid had to suppress the sudden urge to roll their eyes at the Cetra girls behaviour, while Yuffie just let out a small sigh. "Way to go, man!" Barrett threw in now, causing the new couple to look at him. "But if you hurt her, you'll get into some serious trouble with me, man!" the tall man now added, causing Tifa to chuckle and Cid to grin. "I won't hurt her." He then replied, looking down on the smaller Tifa while he spoke, his eyes suddenly full of love and warmth. "I never could." "Aww", Yuffie commented, causing Tifa and Cid to glare at her – and almost all of the others to let out a heavy sigh. All but Cloud, who was looking at Cid with a very odd expression in his blue eyes. 


	2. Part II

During their travel to the Ancient Temple, the group constantly got faced with the countless showings of love Tifa and Cid performed for each other. Even during dinner, the two of them were flirting and holding hands most of the time, much to the annoyance of Yuffie. "Listen you two, I'm really happy for you and all that stuff, but slowly, I can't see that anymore." Both Cid and Tifa eyed the young ninja with their eyebrows raised, knowing that Yuffie didn't really mean it. Their attention got torn away from the ninja when Cloud spoke up, too. "I can't see that anymore either." Tifa and Cid looked at the blonde warrior with surprise written into their faces, and it turned into shock when Cloud stood up and snapped at the brunette: "Is that the way you want to make me love you? By sleeping with a guy who's fifteen years older than you?" "Cloud!" Red XIII cried out, jumping to his feet and staring at the blonde warrior in shock. Tifa slowly rose from her seat, her fists shaking, her face turning red with anger. "How can you dare to say such a thing!" Cid now yelled, standing up too. "Oh, come on." Cloud now scorned. "You don't really think that she's in love with you, do you, Cid? Enjoy the times you get to fuck her, but don't think that she loves you. She loves me, we all know that, right, guys?" Upon looking around, Cloud had to find out that all the other members of Avalanche – even Aeris and Vincent – were staring at him with anger in their eyes. "That's it." Tifa now pressed out between clenched teeth before she marched over to Cloud and – before anyone else knew what had happened – slapped him across the face so hard that his head got thrown to the side. "Bastard!" Tifa spat, while Cloud looked down on her with an expression that was hard to describe. And then, faster then lightening, the blonde warrior suddenly lashed out. His fist crashed into Tifa's stomach, so hard that the brunette was thrown backwards until she crashed against the table and fell to the floor where she laid curled up in a ball, holding her stomach and coughing. "Tifa!" Cid cried out, practically jumping over the desk and kneeling down next to his girlfriend. "Cloud, how could you?!" Aeris called out, staring at her boyfriend in shock and anger. "She hit me first!" Cloud shot back while Tifa managed to sit up with Cid's help. "Yeah, but not like that! She could kick your butt from here to next Sunday if she wanted to, and you know that." Yuffie threw in, her Shuriken already in hand – just in case. "In your dreams!" Cloud replied, still angered to no end. "I just want her to stop screwing that old pilot! He'll only make her sad, I know that!" "The only one who is making her sad here is you." Vincent softly spoke, causing the others to look at him in surprise. The black haired man hardly talked, and when he did, he mostly spoke in riddles, but now, his words were clear and could not be misunderstood. "You should stop thinking that she's head over heels for you. She used to be, but when she found out that you screw Aeris, her feelings vanished." Vincent now spoke on, looking at Cloud with cold eyes. "What do you know?" Cloud yelled at the dark man in anger before he turned on his heels and stomped out of the room. "You okay?" Cid now gently asked his girlfriend, who nodded, though still holding her stomach. "Yeah…can you take me to my room?" the brunette begged, Cid nodding in reply. "Of course. Come on." Gently, the pilot helped Tifa to get to her feet, and together they walked out of the dinner room, leaving the group behind.

"I can't believe he did that." Cid mumbled while he sat on Tifa's bed, stroking the lying girls stomach. "That bastard…" "I can't believe it either." Tifa replied, letting out a sigh. "It's so untypical for him, you know…" Cid shrugged and eyed his girlfriend, frowning. "You sure about that? I mean, okay, you know him a lot longer than I do, but…" Tifa looked at her boyfriend curiously. "But what?" she finally asked when Cid didn't show any signs that he wanted to finish his sentence. "Aw, I @%&§$&$ don't know." The pilot finally replied, letting out a sigh as soon as he had finished his sentence. "Let me think for a while…" Tifa stayed silent while Cid seemed deep in thought, until a small light bulb appeared over his head. "Yes! But you said yourself that he seems different from the time when you were kids." Tifa nodded, deep in thought again. "That's true. Though I never thought about it much…now that you mention it, it's true. It seems as if he changed a lot during his time in SOLDIER." Cid nodded, lightning another cigarette in the process and blowing a cloud of smoke up to the ceiling. "See? If he really changed that much, it is possible that he turned into a women beating asshole." Tifa let out another sigh and sat up to look at her partner. "Maybe…but it's the first time ever since we started to travel that he reacted like that. I mean, he never showed any signs of aggressiveness before tonight." "And you never showed any other feelings than friendship for anyone of us before tonight." Cid gently replied. "When he saw us together…I don't know…it seemed as if he suddenly realized that it's you whom he wants, not Aeris, and as if he couldn't take the fact that you're with me." Tifa snorted at that, causing Cid to chuckle, and replied: "Too bad for him. I surely won't give up what we have now just because Cloud came to the conclusion that he feels something for me." "Well, I hope that you won't do that!" Cid replied, looking at his girlfriend with puppy dog eyes. "It would break my @%&§$&§ heart, you know." Tifa giggled and gently patted Cid's shoulder. "Cid, that would've been a really beautiful love confession…if you'd left the swear word out." Cid scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, which caused Tifa to giggle even more. The couples moment got interrupted when somebody knocked the door. "Yes? Cloud, if this is you, piss off." Tifa spoke, causing Cid to nearly roll around on the bed with laughter. "It's Yuffie!" the young ninja's voice came from the door. Tifa stood up, ignoring the still laughing Cid, and opened the door. "Hey Tiff. How…O_O what the heck's up with Cid?" Yuffie asked, her eyes nearly falling out at the sight of Cid laughing his arse off. "Not much", Tifa replied, giggling herself and stepping aside to let Yuffie in. "He just has some kind of laugh attack, I guess." Yuffie nodded, dumbstruck, and entered the room. Tifa closed the door as soon as the young ninja was in, and asked: "Anything special you want?" Yuffie shook her head and replied: "No. I just wanted to check on you, to see if you're okay." Tifa smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks. I'm fine, don't worry." Yuffie smiled back and shrugged. "Just to make sure that Mr. The-world-is-focused-on-me didn't hurt you." Tifa giggled at that – not very friendly – nickname for Cloud while Cid sat up again and lit another cigarette. "That name fits the @%$&§$ jerk." The pilot declared. Yuffie giggled and grinned, while Tifa finally got over her giggle fit and walked over to where Cid was sitting, letting herself fall into the pilots lap. He grunted and yelped: "Slow, slow, young Lady! Remember, I'm old and fragile!" "Yeah right." Tifa replied, while Yuffie got a mischief glint in her eyes. "Well, Cid, you are thirty-five after all…" "Hey!" Cid protested, glaring at the young ninja. Tifa was just about to say something evil when the door nearly shook in it's frame due to someone banging against it very hard from the outside. All three frowned before Yuffie opened the door. Cloud shoved her aside and stomped into the room, glaring at Cid in such an evil way that the pilot would have dropped dead if looks could kill. "What do you want?" Tifa asked coldly, still mad at Cloud; after all, that guy had dared to hit her! "We need to talk." The spikey haired warrior demanded, shooting another death glare towards Cid. "Alone." "Why you little…" Cid jumped up, already reaching for his spear, but Tifa's soft voice stopped him. "It's okay, Cid. Just wait outside, okay?" Cid hesitated for a moment, exchanging looks with Yuffie, then nodded. "Okay, if you want it that way…" the blonde pilot mumbled, leaving the room with the young ninja, also closing the door behind him. "So, what do want to talk about?" Tifa asked again while Cloud sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He softly spoke. "I don't know what came over me…" "A little late to say that, don't you think?" the brunette fist-fighter replied, her anger clearly showing through her voice. "What were you thinking anyway? You can't just beat me just because you feel like it!" "I just want you to stop screwing Cid!" Cloud shot back, jumping up. "You are supposed to be with me!" "Oh, really? Then why are _you _screwing Aeris, if you don't mind me asking?" Tifa shouted. Outside, Cid and Yuffie both had their ears against the door, eavesdropping. "What a dick." Yuffie whispered, and Cid nodded, anger in his blue eyes. "To get your attention!" Cloud now yelled back, sounding like a five year old all of a sudden. "Well, it didn't work. And just in case you didn't notice, I'm with Cid." Tifa informed him, her voice as cold as eyes. The room stayed silent after that, and Cid just looked down on Yuffie with a frown when all of a sudden the door opened, causing both of them to fall into the room and landing on the carpet with an odd "Ooff" sound. Both Cloud and Tifa looked down on them, Tifa with a slightly amused face while Cloud seemed more annoyed. "Eavesdropping, huh?" he then asked. "Cid, you should stop behaving like a twenty-year-old and do things that are fitting your age." "Ramming my spear up your @%&%$% ass, for example?" Cid shot back, angered to no end. Cloud just snorted and stomped out of the room, while Yuffie and Tifa giggled at the grumpy pilot's statement. 


End file.
